Harry Potter and the Time of Change
by King of Vaypouria
Summary: Post GOF, AU. After the disaster that was the Third Task, HP has been left at his Muggle relatives again, Dumbledore will not let him leave the house so Harry has grown annoyed. Its time to escape; Potter Style!


**Project Title:** Harry Potter and the Time of Change

**Rating: **K/T

**Characters:** Harry P. Hermione G, Ronald W.

**Era:** Hogwarts Years, set after 4th Book (GOF).

**Warnings:** AU

**Genre:** General, Mystery, unsure of others.

**General Disclaimer:** The Copyright of HP is under ownersip of JK Rowling and Warner Brothers (also including all HP Book Publishers).

**Harry Potter and the Time of Change**

Draft Version, 0.1

_" Change is a state that is both feared and welcomed by all. In order to procure change, one must be welcoming of the effects that change will bring. By saying that change will damage life as a whole is not completley correct, but change does naturally edit the scenario in which we live._

_The Passage of Time and Space, protected by a veil hidden deep within the Department of Mysteries located in the English Ministerial Building in the English Capital; its secrets of time travel and inter-galaxy transportation long thought lost, and for a good reason: they are._

_It will be when the time comes, and the guardians of the worlds who are shielded by the veil decide that it is time for the Child of the Light to be trained in the ways of the Ancients, that they shall unleash to assist him and to teach him._

_But, until that time arises, then the child will be on his own without the immortal help to guide him. "_

It was a very depressing day for the fourteen year old Harry Potter, he was left at the Dursley's again! This should not have happened, yes, he may have needed protection (and the events of the Third Task clearly showed this), but surely it would make more sense to give him training in order for him to be an asset?

It was always **him **who was targeted,_**no one **_else, always Harry Potter, but now, this Harry Potter had reached the end of the line; unless he got away from this house without the abominations of his relatives, then he was quite surely going to go terrifically insane. Undoudtably.

Harry smirked as he mused what Dumbledore would say to that when he came to collect him on August 28th, _Probably give him a heart attack, or something as equally damaging!'_

He thought back to the letter he had received from the _World-wide esteemed _Headmaster only a few short (or rather long) days ago; Ron and Hermione had a lot to answer for when he finally seen them.

_Dear Harry (it began),_

_I do hope you are enjoying your stay with your Aunt and Uncle and you have had a nice relaxing few days since term finished._

_It is imperative that you obey these following instructions, I shall not defend you legally if you disobey them, it will be up to you should you allow yourself to break these rules, and will almost certainly allow Voldemort to find and kill you._

_Rule 1: Do not leave Privet Drive, at all._

_Rule 2: Do not use Magic for whatever reason_

_Rule 3: Do not communicate with anyone other than myself, it is not safe and people can't always be who they said they are._

_Rule 4: No communication with Padfoot/Snuffles due to the Ministry watching this residence, also the Wards may not allow it._

_Rule 5: Do everything your Aunt and Uncle tell you to, and please do not complain about been disciplined, they are your relatives and have your best interests at heart, I am also dissappointed that you think they are to excessive with what you call abuse. Alas, there is no abuse to be noted. So kindly, stop complaining._

_Rule 6: No Communication with the Magical World, just to be safe Harry._

_I hope you are well, and I shall see you when I collect you on the 29th August at 12 Noon._

_Yours,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

* * *

_Head of the Ancient & Noble House of Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry_

_Chairman of the Wizengamont of Great Britain and Ministerial Chairman for the Council of the Irish Council of Magic_

_Supreme Mugwump of the International Confedaration of Wizards, Mages and Beings._

_That letter only done one thing,' _thought Harry, _'Treat me as a baby and use me like an idiot! Well, not anymore, this Harry is leaving!'_


End file.
